cactusmccoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustbin Road
Dustbin Road is the second area in Cactus McCoy 2. Challenges *Fly the Flag - Take down all of the Alpaca Flags. *Road Runner - Beat the area in 1:45 (one minute, forty-five seconds). *Cactus Decoy - Kill all of the Cactus McCoy Imposters. *Exterminator - Destroy all of the wasp nests. *Zippy - Ride all of the ziplines. Locations of the treasures Chest 1: Upon starting the game, you will be on a zipline. When you reach the end, you will fall onto a platform. Jump as far left as you can, and you should land on a platform with a bell. Go down left, and you will see two Iron Crates and a Punching Enemigo. Defeat the it, grab a crate, and go left. You'll see an Alpaca Flag and then a rope; drop the crate under the rope, and kill the Cactus McCoy Imposter to avoid hassle. Jump on top of the crate, then jump up and grab the rope. You'll jump up and grab a ladder rung, then jump up to the right, onto a platform with the first chest. Chest 2: Upon riding the fifth zipline (total, fourth if you haven't rode the extra, earlier one)/first zipline in the second room/section of the area, as you pass a Cactus McCoy Imposter, you will see another zipline slightly above yours while still riding this one. You will have to time a good jump onto that one, which will take you diagonally left-downwards and through the ground. To the right is the second treasure. Chest 3: Start out at the first checkpoint (or got back to it if you passed it). Go as far right as possible, and you'll reach a rope; jump up and grab onto it. Then jump right to the ladder rungs. Climb up them, then hop op onto the rooftop. Go left to the end of this roof, ignoring the ladder rungs above. At the end you should see a rope to the left, jump over and grab onto it. Then jump left to the next one that is slightly upwards. After climbing to the end of this one, jump to the platform to the left, where the third Chest is. Chest 4: While on the third zipline in the third room/section of the area, jump off (to the left) right before it ends. Hop down to the left, then fall through the wooden platform to the fourth Chest. Chest 5: After defeating the Hobos, an Iron Crate should drop (if not, try to find another one). Go right, and drop it under the arrow sign pointing to the right. Hop up on it, then onto the rooftop. Jump up to the next, then go left and jump up to the ropes. Climb up them, then go left, open the door, and continue going left. When you drop down, there should be another Iron Crate. Since you can't go back, throw the Iron Crate back to the upper-area where the door you just came through was. Go left, fall down, then right, and fall down. Now back in the Hobo area, go right again, jump up on the Iron Crate then rooftops, then up the ropes, and grab your Iron Crate. Go left, fall past the ropes, and onto the stone roof. Set down the crate, then hop on top of it and jump up-right to the next roof. Climb up the ladder rungs, then hop up right onto the switch to open a door. Hop back down past the rungs, then go left, back down to where the sign was and grab your crate. Go right, and set it down under the next rooftop you encounter. Hop onto the crate, then up onto the rooftop, then on the other rooftop, then up the ladder rung, and into the small cave-like room and activate the switch. Drop back down to the crate, grab it, and go put it back under the sign to the left. Hop on it, then on the rooftop, then on the other crate, then on the other rooftop, then go right and grab the fifth Chest! Dustbin Road Chest1.png|Chest 1 Gettingtochest2a2.jpg|Chest 2 Gettingtochest3a2.png|Chest 3 Dustbin Road Chest4.png|Chest 4 Gettingtochesst5area2.png|The fifth and final treasure chest in the area Category:Levels Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Desert Themed